Subservience
by Fangirl66
Summary: It was just a freaking dare made by one of my stupid classmates; Spend one night in haunted Uchiha manor. So how the hell did I end up bound to one of the most notorious vampires in existence? AU SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**To tell the truth I swear I never meant to start a new story but whatever...Please enjoy!**

**Lemon Warning XD**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, age seventeen, hesitated as he stood outside the old abandoned mansion. He eyed the large establishment warily before jumping as boisterous laughter sounded behind him.

"What's the matter, whiskers? You were all high and mighty when you accepted the dare this morning!" Naruto glared at his classmate, Kiba, for his mocking assumption.

"I'm not _scared_, it's just that I have a bad feeling about all this." Naruto tore his eyes from his friend to, reluctantly, examine dark windows, searching for any sign of life. "What if this place isn't abandoned?"

"My _God_, Naruto! Please tell me you're not backing out! You'll be the laughing stalk of the entire school! Not to mention I'll never let you live it down." Kiba added, cheekily, as an after thought.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, but if I die I'm coming back to haunt your fat ass."

He turned the rusty knob, experimentally, praying for it to be locked. He cursed and pouted slightly when it opened with ease. He entered and cautiously glanced around the front hall. The door creaked and screeched as it shut behind him, muffling Kiba's howls of laughter.

Naruto gulped, The story behind this house was old, dating back to one of the first families to ever settle in Konoha, The Uchiha Clan. They were messed up, or at least one of them was anyway. Their story was usually told around campfires on cold nights, used as a hormonal excuse to shuffle closer to girls and put an arm around them.

_ Uchiha Itachi, prodigal son;_

_Believed his parents owed him one._

_He studied hard; beloved favorite of the clan;_

_Until one day, he obtained an unwelcome fan._

_A devil came, with blood red eyes;_

_And offered Itachi a notorious prize._

_Only one condition need be met;_

_For the promise made to be kept._

Naruto shivered as he recalled the psychotic nursery rhyme. He looked up the old, rickety, stairs and whispered the last four lines to himself.

"Murder your family with no blunder;

And you may extend my gift to one other.

Let their blood spray as they fall;

While their screams echo off the walls."

Naruto continued to climb the spiraling staircase rubbing his stomach soothingly, trying to ease the fear that had settled in the pit. As he continued to study the house he never noticed the pair of dark eyes following him.

Naruto finally decided on the room he would sleep in, choosing it because it was less dusty then the others. He bounced softly on the moth-eaten bed before sighing quietly.

"This isn't so bad." Naruto had a bad habit of talking to himself when he was alone. He knocked it off as a result of growing up in an empty house, loneliness forced him to entertain himself in strange ways.

He glanced out the window to his right, he could barely make out the moon through a crack in the wood used to board it up.

A sudden wave of claustrophobia came over him and he jumped off the bed heading for the window. With nails digging into the harsh wood, he attempted to wrench the annoying plank from the once beautiful window. He, soon, gave up trying with his hands and, instead, kicked the board threw the window breaking it instantly. He sighed as moonlight flooded in, soothingly bathing his face in light.

"How rude, first you enter without permission and now you're breaking my windows?" Naruto whirled around to face the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He looked about his age only a few inches taller, sporting regular cloths; just a pair of dark, faded, black jeans and a button up. He also appeared to be shoeless.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone still lived here! I thought all the Uchihas were..." Naruto stopped himself from saying anything else, fearing that he would upset the handsome boy before him.

"What? Did you think all the Uchihas were dead?" Naruto nodded, "Well you're right, they are." The boy gave Naruto a feral grin that made his blood run cold. "Oh how rude of me." He drawled cockily, "I have yet to introduce myself, Uchiha Sasuke." He gave a deep bow.

Naruto tried to keep his voice from shaking as he asked his next question, "I th-thought you said all the Uchihas were dead." Naruto slowly began to back away from the taller boy as he advanced forward. Naruto's knees hit the side of an old desk, he was trapped.

"Yes, I can assure you that we are all thoroughly dead." Naruto was shaking now and didn't even resist as Sasuke took one of his hands in his own and placed it over his heart. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt no heartbeat.

"Wh-What are you?" Sasuke didn't answer his question and instead chose to suck on the shorter boys collar bone, trapping him between his body and the desk. Naruto couldn't stop himself from moaning at the sensations Sasuke was causing in his body. He rocked into the dark haired boy begging to be touched. Sasuke smirked and met Naruto half way in a sloppy kiss. The blonde opened his mouth, willingly, to be plundered. When they broke away they were both panting and painstakingly hard.

"Turn around." Naruto obeyed immediately, wanting more pleasure to rack his body and knowing that the older teen was the only one who could give it to him. Naruto groaned when he felt a hand slip under his shirt to run across tan abs, while the other began to, slowly, slide his pants off his ass. Naruto braced himself against the surface of the desk, bending at the waist when he felt a clothed erection grind against his naked ass.

He bit back a scream when he felt a slick finger breach the walls of his ass, he tried to focus on the tongue tracing lazy circles on his neck, or the hard body pressed flush against his back. He registered a second finger joining the first and grit his teeth when he was stretched even more. He only had to endure them for a few moments before they were pulled out. Naruto shuddered as his sensitive entrance was brushed by something hard and slick. His breathing accelerated as hands were placed on his own and a large body covered him, back to chest. Black hair gently tickled the back of his neck as he felt soft breath caress fine, blonde hairs on the junction between neck and shoulder.

Without warning he was slammed into, Naruto moaned as his prostate was stuck right on and collapsed fully onto the desk his arms no longer supporting his weight. His hip collided, painfully, with the edge of the desk with every powerful thrust made by the dark youth but Naruto found that he didn't even feel the hurt. The boy above him was filling him over and over and over, and Naruto realized that he had never felt this good in his entire life. He didn't care that this boy was dead, that he was a monster, the only thing that mattered to Naruto, at the moment, was what an incredible fuck he was receiving.

It wasn't long before Naruto came, hard, all over the side of the mahogany desk, and with a few more thrusts Sasuke came with equal vigor, biting harshly on the blonde's neck and revelling in the taste of the other's blood.

Naruto had no idea what possessed him to do it but for some ungodly reason he decided to sink his own teeth into the arm of the pale teen still hovering above him, he blinked before swallowing the sweet substance of the other's blood before the arm was wrenched out of his mouth.

"You fool!" Sasuke hissed angrily in his ear, "You have no idea what you've just done!"

"Wha--?" He was quickly cut off, however, as darkness consumed his vision.

* * *

**Oh Naruto! What did you do? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You all should be very proud of me for updating, I had freaking SATs today and they suckedddd**

* * *

Naruto POV

I snuggled closer into the warmth of the soft mattress beneath me and inhaled an unfamiliar musky scent. I squirmed around for a few more moments until I winced as my backside gave a dull throb.

Suddenly everything came back to me. The dare, the house, the boy, the _sex_. I sat bolt upright before quickly cringing as the dull throb turned into a blazing sting.

I panted a bit, curling in on myself as a result of the unaccustomed pain. When my ass finally became numb I opened my eyes, I had subconsciously clenched them together, and was completely taken aback. The house that had been a ruin just last night was now in pristine condition.

Seriously, it looked like it had been built yesterday. The paint that had been faded and pealing was now a smooth, crisp white. The room I was in was no longer shrouded in a layer of dust but, instead, was clean and shiny. And the windows that had previously been boarded up were now letting in copious amounts of sunlight that bathed the room in gold and warmth.

I blinked, but the image didn't go away, the beautiful roomed stayed in my vision. My hands shook as they fisted the bed sheets in a vice like grip, I stayed frozen for a second before I threw the blankets away from my naked body to search for my clothes. I found them in a pile on the floor by the mahogany desk in the corner. I shivered as I ran a hand over the bruises on my hips, remembering the amazing feeling of being fucked against that desk just last night.

I snapped myself out of such thoughts and returned to the task of dressing myself as quickly as possible and getting out of this crazy madhouse. When I was done I noticed a note on the floor that must have fluttered there when I haphazardly threw the sheets away from my person. I picked it up, cautiously, and read the perfect writing:

_Do not leave this room._

Short, concise, and to the point. Raven locks and blood-red eyes invaded my psyche. Yes, _that_ boy must have written this note. For a moment I entertained the idea of heeding his request—_demand_—but then I remembered that he was _dead_ and therefore not someone I should be associating myself with, let alone crush on.

I made my way to the bedroom door and was taken aback for what felt like the thousandth time in the last ten minuets. There was _no_ doorknob.

What. The. _HELL_?

What kind of bedrooms didn't have doorknobs?! I forced myself to clam down, I needed to figure another way out. I made my way over to the window and peered out—My vision swayed as I looked down, I was at least four stories up, I just _had_ to pick this room last night, didn't I?

I went back to the door and gave it an experimental kick. It didn't move. I sighed and raked a hair through my messy, blonde spikes. I needed to get out of this house before that boy—Sasuke—came back and finished the job that he started last night.

I blushed—No! not that job!—God I'm turning into a pervert, I blame the system. I glared at the spot on the door where the doorknob _should_ have been. "This house is full of tricks," I thought out loud, "Maybe the handle's here, but its just hiding it!" I closed my eyes and pictured the doorknob before reopening them.

I smirked. There, precisely where it should be, was the elusive knob. I victoriously turned it and made my way into the hall, pausing only a moment before sprinting down the stairs, that were no longer rickety, and flying out the front door. I laughed to myself as I jogged up the path that lead to the front gate before stopping dead in my tracks.

There were people, _hundreds_, of them walking around in front of the house.

Though, I shouldn't say people, because some of them looked like _monsters_. Some were tall and hairy while others were small and floating.

Toto I don't think were in Kansas anymore.

"Are you alright?"

I spun around and came face-to-face with a kind-faced brunette. I gulped and glanced behind me at all of the freaky creatures, "U-Uh ummm?" Very intellectual response on my part.

"Oh!" He said looking surprised, "You're the boy that walked in last night! I thought Master Sasuke had—!" He cut himself off but I'm fairly certain I knew what he was about to say.

"Wh-What's going on?" I asked him pleadingly.

He gave me a sympathetic look, "Come inside, I'll make us some tea and explain everything." When I looked hesitant he added, "Believe me if Master Sasuke wanted you dead you would be, and the fact that you can now see us must mean…" But he trailed off so I lost the last part.

**

* * *

**

Once the man—Iruka—was done with the tea he sat me down and fixed my with a look. I took that as a hint to start asking questions.

"What exactly is going on here?"

He gave me a tired smile before beginning to explain; "Humans are unable to see our world—_us_—unless we wish it of them. The fact that you can now see means that you are one of us."

I titled my head to the side. "One of you? And what, exactly, does that entail?"

"Umm, how should I say this? They're are many types of creatures that live on this plain that humans are unaware of—For humans, ignorance is bliss."

I nodded following so far, "We live in secret communities, like this one. To mortals this place just looks like an abandoned wasteland not fit to live in, so they leave this place alone. Sometimes you get the occasional werewolf that thinks its hilarious to screw with humans…that's where your kind gets all its UFO and Bigfoot sightings."

I chuckled, "So what am I?"

He scrutinized me for a moment, "Well Master Sasuke is a vampire, and since he sired you, I believe, that makes you one too."

I gave him another questioning look, "But my heart's still beating." He raised his eyebrows and got up from across the table to put two fingers on my pulse point.

His eyes widened, "That's impossible, you're heart should have stopped the moment—"

"Iruka." A dark commanding tone cut him off midsentence.

"Master Sasuke! I wasn't expecting you home so soon." He waved Iruka off dismissively.

"Leave us, I have some things to discuss with my…mate."

* * *

**Mate? Hmm I wonder how Naruto's going to take that? And why is Naruto's heart still beating??? Review Please!!**


End file.
